Dipercobaan ketiga
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Atsushi ingin menyelamatkan hati dan masa depan Chuuya, dan Chuuya ingin menyelamatkan Dazai dari kematiannya. [#MonthlyFFA #BackToJuly]


Aku diam, tidak mengatakan apapun. Membiarkanmu menangis disisiku jauh lebih baik ketimbang berusaha menenangkan tangisan itu. Setidaknya setelah sepuluh tahun lebih aku bersama denganmu, aku tahu pilihanku ini adalah yang terbaik.

Walau tidak bisa mengobati luka dihatimu, setidaknya aku ingin kau merasa lebih baik hanya karena ada aku di sisimu saat ini.

Jujur saja, hatiku sakit. Hanya bisa diam dan membiarkanmu terus mengenang namanya di tanggal-tanggal tertentu jelas sangat menyakitkan. Belum lagi, harus menerima kenyataan kalau keberadaanku tidak pernah bisa mengalahkan sosoknya. Aku kalah oleh nama yang sudah terpati dalam hatimu dan tidak pernah bisa menang sekalipun dalam sepuluh tahun terakhir.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" kau tidak menjawab, tapi suara tangisanmu hilang menjadi seguk tertahan yang kedengarannya jauh lebih menyiksa. Dan aku artikan itu ijin darimu. "Apa Chuuya-san akan senang jika Dazai-san tidak mati hari itu?"

Butuh waktu untukmu menjawab. Butuh waktu bagimu hanya untuk membuka mulut dan bersuara. Dan ternyata aku juga butuh waktu untuk mendengar suara serak yang memilukan darimu.

"Aku tidak pernah menginginkan dia mati. Sekalipun aku tahu itu keinginannya, aku tidak pernah ingin dia meninggalkan aku sendiri seperti ini."

Aku tidak bodoh. Jelas sudah apa jawabanmu.

"Kalau begitu gunakan ini." Satu buah jam tangan digital layar sentuh serahkan padamu. "Ubah tanggal dan jamnya pada beberapa saat sebelum kematian Dazai-san. Selamatkan dia. Bawa Dazai-san kembali."

"Ini apa?"

"Anggap saja itu mesin waktu."

Binar matamu memberiku kehangatan. Rasanya senang bukan main bisa melihat harapan hidup yang kembali ke dalam pandangan matamu. Dengan mudahnya kau percaya pada hal seperti ini, dan hatiku jadi semakin sakit hanya mengetahui kalau itu adalah bentuk harapan yang paling ingin kau dapat sampai saat ini.

"Aku sudah mencobanya dua kali, tapi aku gagal."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Yah, itu hanya percobaan saja. Tapi tenang, karena percobaan itu sekarang aku tahu apa saja syarat yang harus terpenuhi untuk bisa menyelamatkan Dazai-san dari kematiannya saat itu."

"Syarat?"

"Ya, syarat. Ada tiga hal yang harus Chuuya-san penuhi agar Dazai-san selamat."

"Apa saja?"

"Pertama,..."

0o0o0o0o0

**BSD © Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Nakajima Atsushi, Nakahara Chuuya, Dazai Osamu

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**Dipercobaan ketiga**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

**|Percobaan pertama|**

**.**

Aku belari meraih tangannya. Aku tidak biarkan dia mati sekali lagi di hadapanmu. Jadi diamlah, tunggu aku dan dia di seberang jalan sana.

Tangannya sudah aku genggam erat. Walau dia meronta, ingin dibebaskan, aku tidak akan membiarkannya bebas. Dia harus tahu ada kau yang menunggunya di ujung sana. Ada kau yang menangis ketakutan kehilangan dirinya.

Aku akan membawanya pulang padamu.

Jadi diamlah, dan biarkan aku menangkap kebahagianmu yang sempat terlepas ini.

Tunggu aku mengantarkannya padamu.

"CHUUYA!"

Aku tidak tahu suara siapa yang berteriak barusan, tapi tenggorokanku ikut sakit—mungkin aku ikut berteriak bersama dengannya.

Ketika dia yang tadi tangannya aku tarik paksa untuk mendatangimu justru malah memberontak pergi menghampirimu lebih dulu, aku hanya bisa berdiri diam. Mulai mencari solusi terbaik yang bisa aku ambil saat ini.

Tidak-tidak, cara ini salah.

Aku harus ulangi lagi.

Aku harusnya membawa dia pulang padamu.

Maka, dengan tangan gemetar aku tekan tombol kembali yang ada pada layar kecil jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku.

**.**

**|Percobaan kedua|**

**.**

Kali ini kukatakan padamu untuk pergi menyelamatkan dia. Membawanya menjauhi tempat kematian itu. Dan kau menurutiku.

Demi dirinya kau berlari cepat, menangkap tangan yang hampir ikut hilang di dasar sungai. Menariknya sekuat tenaga tubuhnya dan batu yang akan menenggelamkannya.

Kemudian aku ... aku akan menunggumu di seberang jalan sini. Aku akan terus memperhatikanmu menjemput kebahagianmu sendiri.

Ah, tapi mungkin cara ini masih salah. Karena ketika kau kembali ke arahku, memapah dia yang terkulai lemas dengan senang, saat itu sebuah mobil hitam yang pada percobaan pertama menghempaskan dirimu datang untuk menghempaskan tubuhku kali ini.

"ATSUSHI!"

Rasa sakitnya aku ingat dengan jelas, tapi aku cukup bahagia mendengar dirimu meneriakan namaku. Aku cukup bahagia melihat bagaimana ekspresi di wajahmu disaat-saat terakhirku.

Sayang aku tetap kembali pada masa ini. Padahal aku tidak menekan tombol kembali di jam tanganku kali ini.

**.**

**|Percobaan ketiga|**

**.**

Setelah mengubah tanggal dan waktu seperti yang Atsushi katakan, Chuuya benar-benar terlempar pada masa sepuluh tahun lalu. Tepat lima belas menit sebelum Dazai menenggelamkan diri ke dasar sungai besar di pinggir kota Yokohama.

Atsushi (di masa depan) bilang padanya, untuk membawa bocah itu (di masa ini) mendatangi lokasi Dazai bunuh diri bersama.

Ada tiga syarat yang harus Chuuya penuhi untuk memastikan Dazai selamat dari mautnya.

"_Pertama, harus Chuuya-san sendiri yang melakukannya, menyelamatkan dia dari kematiannya." _

Itu sebabnya sekarang Chuuya yang mengenakan jam tangan layar sentuh ini—yang kata Atsushi adalah mesin waktu. Menjadi satu-satunya orang yang punya kesadaran bahwa dirinya datang dari masa depan, dan menyelinap masuk, membaur menjadi dirinya di masa ini.

"Oh ya..." **CRACK**!

Jam tangan ajaib itu hancur terinjak kakinya.

"_Yang kedua, ajak aku ke tempat itu. Biarkan aku menunggumu di seberang jalan pinggir sungai itu." _

Chuuya melakukannya. Dengan cepat ia membawa adik kelasnya itu untuk tinggal di seberang jalan. Sementara dirinya berusaha untuk mengeluarkan Dazai dari dasar sungai.

Bunuh diri kali ini adalah mengikatkan kakinya pada sebuah batu beton besar dan tenggelam bersama di sungai. Untung dasar sungai itu tidak begitu dalam, jadi selama Chuuya bisa berenang, maka ia bisa menyelamatkan Dazai, kekasih hatinya.

Atsushi benar.

Ia bisa menyelamatkan Dazai.

Dengan begini Dazai akan terus hidup bersama dengannya seperti yang Atsushi katakan.

Dengan perasaan senang, walau tubuh Dazai lebih berat darinya, Chuuya tetap berusaha untuk berjalan cepat sambil memapah sang kekasih. Ingin buru-buru menemui Atsushi yang menunggunya di seberang jalan sana.

Sekalipun bocah itu tidak ingat tentang jam yang dia berikan—jam tangan ajaib yang bisa membawa orang kembali pada masa lalu, tetap saja Chuuya ingin berterima kasih.

Hanya saja, ketika kakinya hendak melangkah menyeberangi jalan, sebuah mobil hitam datang dengan kecepatan tinggi menghantam satu orang yang berdiri di sisi jalan itu.

"ATSUSHI!"

Saat itu juga tubuhnya membeku lemas. Dazai yang dipapahnya jatuh bersama dengan teriakan tadi.

Hatinya hancur saat sadar arti dari syarat ketiga yang Atsushi katakan. _"Yang terakhir, begitu Chuuya-san sampai di masa itu, hancurkan langsung jam tangan ini. Tidak perlu takut gagal, aku sudah memastikan tingkat keberhasilannya. Dan dengan begitu aku juga bisa pastikan Dazai-san akan selamat. Kau akan memulai hidup barumu bersama dengannya dimulai dari saat itu, Chuuya-san." _

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

**09:50 04/07/2019 **

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~


End file.
